


Bath time

by HUNTERSHIPPING



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Karkat is almost like a feral cat, M/M, Purring Trolls, baths, cat-lilke trolls headcannon, like really fluffy, or an attempt at humor anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTERSHIPPING/pseuds/HUNTERSHIPPING
Summary: as in, John makes Karkat take a bath and Karkat freaks out like cat who hates water.





	Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of Johnkat headcannons I wanna write some /very/ short oneshots for so uh yeyeyeyeyeye

"Karkat, hold still!"

"I DON'T NEED TO CLEAN YOU STUPID SACK OF SHIT, UNHAND ME."

Karkat struggled against the tough grip of his boyfriend's hand latched around his arm. "God dammit Karkat, how did you even clean yourself alone?!"

"I ONLY TAKE BATHS EVERY MONTH! THIS IS AWFUL! I AM TEN SWEEPS OF AGE AND I DO NOT NEED TO TAKE THIS!" Karkat thrashed about wildly again sending water everywhere. John growled in annoyance, tossing down the sponge he was using to scrub karkat so he could restrain the noisy troll with two hands. "oh my GOD. just SIT STILL. I am trying TO HELP!" Karkat just turned and hissed. "I'M NOT A FUCKING GRUB EGBERT, I CAN CLEAN MYSELF NOOKSTAIN!"

John was fed up. Water was all over the "KARKAT VANTAS, STAY STILL OR SO HELP ME, OUR RELATIONSHIP IS ON THIN FUCKING ICE." Karkat immediately stopped his useless squirming and looked up at the heir of breath with a glare, but he didn't dare respond with a snarky remark. He paused before he finally said, "MAKE IT QUICK FUCKASS." John chuckled. "Good boy." He picked up the sponge again and ran it over karkat's shoulder blades and then his back and finally his stomach. He scrubbed a little bit more before setting the sponge down. 

"See? now that wasn't that bad was it?" Karkat only grouchily looked at the ground, his sopping wet hair covering most of his face. "Oh don't be such a baby." John ran his hands over karkat's cheeks and gently begins scratching behind his ears. "EGBERT..." Karkat growled but leaned into the touch. John just snickered and continued to scratch behind the trolls ear, sometimes moving his hand to scratch Karkat's head and chin. It wasn't long before Karkat was smiling a big dopey grip and purring loudly. 

"There? Is my little grouch not so grumpy anymore?" Karkat reached his hands up needily. "SHUT UP AND CARRY ME MORON." John complied, picking up his smaller boyfriend. The trolls latched his hands around Johns neck and shoved his face into John's chest. John smiled and walked into their room, laying them both down. They both settle in for the night and fall asleep tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
